Impossible
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Rising from the dead was impossible. That is, until James and Lily Potter did exactly that. Really, everyone knows that Potters have a talent for accomplishing the impossible. This should've been expected...set in Prisoner of Azkaban.


**I know, I know, I _know_. I shouldn't be doing this. But I couldn't help it! I know the idea's cliché, but I love these kind of stories, so I decided to write one myself. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Everybody knows that there are certain things that are simply impossible; things that can't even be accomplished with magic. For example, it's impossible to come back from the dead.

But impossible things seem to happen all the time, right? So, when you think about it, nothing that is impossible is really impossible, because it's impossible for something to be impossible.

At least, in some cases.

Like this one, for instance.

You see, on July 31, 1991, James and Lily Potter rose from the dead.

It was a very..._odd _event, so to speak.

James gave a groan and sat up, rubbing his head. For a few moments, his mind was blank. Then, in less than a millisecond, a thousand incoherent thoughts seemed to rush into his mind.

_Lily..._

_Harry..._

_Voldemort..._

_Green light..._

_Dead..._

What on earth was happening to him? He was _dead_, right?

_Apparently not_, James thought, as he opened his eyes, blue sky flooding his vision. He looked around wildly, his head spinning this way and that. He took in his surroundings.

He was in a cemetary, and was sitting next to a gravestone. He did a double-take when he saw Lily lying next to him, face twitching. He watched in shock as her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, eyes now wide as saucers. "Harry." She whispered simply. Then, when she turned her head and saw James, her eyes widened even more. She was silent for a few moments, then, "We're dead, right? We have to be."

James shrugged, and stood up, wincing as pain spread through his bones. _I guess that's what death does to you_.

"To be honest," he said, his voice surprisingly scratchy, "I don't think we are."

Lily's green eyes narrowed. "But that's impossible." She argued. "We _are _dead. We _have _to be."

James raised an eyebrow. "Well," he began, "does it look like we're dead? Does it feel like we're dead? I don't feel dead, and I don't look it, either."

Lily sighed. "I suppose you're right. But it doesn't make much sense, that's for sure."

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed and plopped down on his couch, exhausted. He'd been up all night, worrying about his new job as the DADA professor at Hogwarts. What if he forgot to take the potion? What if he hurt someone during a full moon? He couldn't bear to think of it...the guilt he would feel. He'd never be able to live with himself if he hurt somebody.

His thoughts took a turn, towards his years at Hogwarts. He smiled wistfully. How he missed his friends. At times, it felt as if he was the only one left. Peter was dead, Sirius was in Azkaban, and James was dead as well...

At the thought was James, he felt a strong, sudden desire to apparate to Godric's Hollow.

With a pop, he appeared in the street.

Visiting was foolish, of course, and it only brought pain. Yet, behind the pain and grief, there was an odd sort of comfort that he felt whenever he visited the graves of his best mate.

Night was beginning to fall as he began to walk down the street, towards the cemetary. However, he stopped dead when he heard two voices, coming from in front of him.

"Say, who d'you think that man in front of us is?"

"James, quiet down, for Godric's sake! Nobody even knows that we're alive, I'll bet!"

Remus froze. _James_?

He shook his head, dismissing the thought. _That's impossible. It's probably just another man named James. _

As he began to near the two figures coming towards him, his eyes widened.

It _was _James. And Lily.

_Impossible_.

_It's _not _them_.

As they passed him, the James look-a-like caught his eye, and a grin spread across his face. "Moony!" He cried, looking excited. "This is great, Lils!" The Lily look-a-like simply rolled her eyes.

Remus was very confused. Slowly, however, his confusion turned to anger. How dare this person go around, impersonating James? How _dare _he?

Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at the man, whose eyes widened. "Remus, what-"

"Who are you?" He demanded, still pointing the wand at him.

The man looked confused. "Mate, it's me, James Potter."

The woman whacked him on the back of the head. "Merlin, James, he thinks we're _dead_! Do you really think that he'll believe that it's you?"

Remus turned his wand on her. "And you," he said, "who are _you_?"

The woman sighed. "Remus, it's Lily. We can explain-"

"No!" Remus shouted, furious. "You're _dead_! Voldemort killed both of you!"

"Remus, please-"

"No!" He repeated. "Who are you? Tell me the truth, or I'll turn you in to the Ministry!"

The woman's eyes turned to slits of emerald-green, and she crossed her arms. "REMUS LUPIN, LISTEN TO ME!" She shouted, her face completely red from anger.

Remus, shocked, slowly lowered his wand. The woman took a deep breath. "It really _is _us, Remus. It's Lily and James. We can prove it. Ask us-well, ask James-anything. He's your best mate, after all."

Remus nodded and turned to the man. "What's my middle name?"

"Easy, it's John."

"What's my patronus?"

"A wolf."

"What do you know about my condition."

The man rolled his eyes. "You're making this _way_ too easy, Moony. You're a werewolf. You've been one since you were four. You were bitten by Greyback. Sirius, Peter and I didn't find out till second year. Ever since that day, we began trying to become animagi, so we could help you on full moons. In fifth year, we succeeded. We all have nicknames that go along with our animal. You're Moony, I'm Prongs, Peter's Wormtail and Sirius is Padfoot. And, just in case you _still _don't believe me, you didn't have your first kiss until seventh year, and it was with Marlene, in a dare. You hate the color yellow, and you hate Shakespeare, the muggle writer. You were a prefect in your fifth and sixth year."

Remus stared at him in shock. "Is it really you?"

James nodded. "Yeah, mate. It's really me."

Remus lept forward, embracing his best friend tightly, tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh, James, Lily!"

It was the first time he'd been truly happy in twelve whole years.

* * *

**Meh. I'm terrible at endings. Never the less, review? I probably won't update if you don't...*grins evily***

**:)**

**-Lily**

**P.S.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**


End file.
